Victima y verdugo
by Alejito480
Summary: 6 años pasaron, y llevaban mucho tiempo separadas. Milly se guió por un mal camino lleno de personas equivocadas mientras Tamiya se preocupaba por ella. Los impulsos y un pacto tocan su relación de manera crítica, ¿Lo arreglarán?


**Víctima y Verdugo**

Años habían pasado desde que estaban en Kadic juntas tanto en clase como en la habitación, cuando cursaron Bachiller ya tenían 17 años. Tamiya había tenido que ir a un instituto por insistencia de sus padres, y Milly tuvo que hacer lo mismo, quedando alejada de Tamiya lo suficiente para no verla durante periodos de tiempo bastante largos.

Tamiya había madurado bastante, responsable y estudiosa, bastante amigable, Milly por su parte nunca dejó esa faceta de niña tímida y sensible a la intimidación que fue desde que estaba en Kadic, aguantando con creces las burlas de Sissi y compañía durante mucho tiempo, y con su nueva compañía en clase las cosas no eran precisamente buena, no socializaba con muchas personas en clase, y su predisposición a solo estudiar para distraerse le estaba aburriendo por dentro.

Un día Milly conoció a un chico de su clase con pintas extrañas, ropas callejeras casi de banda de barrio, piel ligeramente oscurecida y un semblante bastante burlesco y sospechoso que simplemente no caía bien a primeras, pero era la única persona que le dignaba a hablar a Milly, quizás su apariencia de niña tímida le hacía reblar demasiado.

Tamiya quedaba ocasionalmente con Milly los fines de semana, eran muy buenas amigas, no podían dejar morir su relación… o al menos así pensaba ella, pero la pelirroja perdía mucho interés con cada quedada, era simplemente aburrido.

Milly se encontraba en su habitación, era fin de semana y acababa de llegar de clases y no le apetecía nada más que tumbarse en su cama. Estaba sola en casa, sus padres aún no llegaban. Recibió una llamada, Tamiya.

—¿Hola? —Respondió con pereza, ya sabía para que llamaba—

—¡Hola! —Respondió animada por su parte Tamiya—¿Haces algo esta noche? —Se lo pensaba—Quizás quieras salir a dar una vuelta por el centro—

—…Estoy cansada, te diré luego—Respondió—

—Anímate—Dijo—Te la pasas siempre encerrada en casa—

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Preguntó de forma bastante agresiva, comenzaba a perder la paciencia—

—Ninguno—Respondió—Sabes que me preocupo por ti—No quería alargar más el hilo—Te dejaré descansar en ese caso, llámame si te apetece salir—Colgó—Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos. El timbre de la puerta la despertó—

—¿Quién será? —Dijo a si misma y miró por el visor. Abrió—Hola, jean—Era su compañero de clases —¿Tú por aquí? —

—Quería ver si quedabas conmigo y unos amigos—Preguntó—Estábamos por aquí cerca y pasaba a preguntar—Quizá probar algo más era lo mejor—

—Vale, pasa, saldré en un momento—Le abrió la puerta del todo y lo dejó pasar a su habitación mientras ella se calzaba—

—Bonita habitación—Dijo de primeras—

—No exageres—Respondió—Ahora sí, vamos—Se fue con él y su grupo a otro lugar.

Cayó la noche y Tamiya aún esperaba respuesta, se encontraba en la entrada de un centro comercial.

— _Responde_ —Se dijo, pues sus llamadas eran ignoradas por Milly—

—Tamiya, hola—Una voz dulce y simpática, Aelita—Tiempo sin verte—

—Igualmente—Respondió—

—¿Esperas a alguien? —

—Milly, pero no responde mis llamadas—

—Que raro, debió haberse quedado sin batería o algo—Exclamó con intención de no sonar obvia—No tengo mucha prisa, te haré compañía por un rato, venía de casa de Yumi—

Milly se encontraba con aquel grupo en algún lugar cerca de su casa, se encontraban bebiendo alcohol y fumando no precisamente cigarrillo. No era la primera vez que quedaban, sabía quienes eran y como eran, pero no le molestaba, ellos se dignaban a hablarle, y en el fondo era lo más preocupante.

—¿Crees que esté lista? —Preguntó Jean a uno de los presentes—

—Es joven, puede ser—Respondió este, quién parecía ser el mayor y el líder del grupo—

—¿De que habláis? —Preguntó Milly en toda su inocencia, se lo imaginaba, pero…—

—Tenemos una pequeña pandilla que opera por todo _Saint-Denis_ — Respondió—Quizá quieras unirte—

—No me va ese rollo—Respondió con desconfianza—Lo siento—

—Piénsalo, es bastante entretenido—Insistió Jean—

—Podrías tener una como estas—Sacó una pistola nueve milímetros de su bolsillo, intimidando a la pelirroja—Ya te acostumbraras—

Los días pasaban sin descanso, y la vida, destino o como quieras llamarlo, lector, indujo a Milly por un mal camino, su personalidad tímida la mantenía en un limbo constante, pues era muy influenciable. Cada vez se juntaba más con esa pandilla, solo por la compañía, más no por hacer parte de ellos. Tamiya se preocupaba por la escasa comunicación que obtenía con ella, la costumbre de protegerla ante esa gente simplemente la dejaba intranquila, pero no sabía en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Milly había quedado con el grupo en un parque bastante tupido por arboles en los que ellos se reunían después de una pelea con alguna pandilla o algo similar.

—Esos cabrones siguen jodiendo—Se aquejó uno de ellos—Debería morirse solo—

—Yo tengo una idea— Dijo Jean—Se que el líder de ellos trabaja como cajero en un súper cerca de aquí, podríamos asustarlo—

—Nos conoce a todos, figura—Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza—

—No a ella—Señaló a Milly—Podría ser…—

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—Se detuvo Milly ante ese ofrecimiento—No quiero meterme en vuestros líos—

—Venga, te aceptaremos si lo haces, es solo apuntarle—Sacó su pistola haciendo una demostración—Pedirle que ponga todo en la bolsa y correr hasta cansarte—

—Entonces hazlo tú si es fácil—

—A mi me conoce, igual se lía una buena en ese sitio—

—No, gracias—Respondió finalmente—Debo irme, ya es un poco tarde, nos vemos mañana—Al alejarse pudo ver como Jean seguía hablando con ellos, tramando algo. Dejó de preocuparse hasta que miró su móvil: Cerca de diez llamadas perdidas de Tamiya en toda la tarde, le devolvió la llamada al instante—¿Qué quieres? —

—¡No contestabas! —Se quejó—Al menos deberías dar alguna excusa—

—No eres mi madre para decirme eso—Respondió con amargura—Estaba… ocupada—Estuvo a punto de decir algo demás, pero se detuvo—

—Por lo menos podrías decirme eso en lugar de no contestarme—Milly entró en ese momento a su casa, no había nadie más que su propia presencia—Llevo semanas sin verte, y las veces que quedamos o nos vemos nunca estás de humor—

—Es que…—

—Si no quieres quedar solo tienes que decirlo—Milly perdió la paciencia, ella no era quién para decirle eso. La pasión al estrés la estaba llenando, ella no era así, ¿En que momento dejó de ser una niña para volverse tan arisca a la gente? —

—¡No quiero quedar contigo!, ¿Vale? —Gritó—¡No te soporto! —Colgó y dejó caer su móvil al suelo. Le había dolido, muy en su interior sabía que Tamiya era la menos culpable, pero todo cambió al terminar su vida en Kadic, al obligarle sus padres a cambiar de vida tan inesperadamente en un lugar y con una compañía peligrosa. No era un mal presagio, pero su interior estaba perturbado. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Jean sobre aquel ofrecimiento, quizás ellos si fueran personas en las que poder apoyarse, re-comenzar su vida de alguna manera. Lo iba a pensar.

Una larga semana pasó sin saber nada de Tamiya, quién por su parte planeaba darle una sorpresa a Milly, quizás eso pudiera alegrarle, iba ir esa misma tarde a su casa.

La pelirroja estaba distraída en su mundo sentada en un parque hasta que el grupo se acercó.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el mayor—Ya viste como es, ¿Quieres hacerlo? —No tienes ni que disparar, es solo que vea que alguien lo sigue—Habían estado practicando, como una forma de mostrarle a Milly como eran las cosas en ese mundillo—

—… Es una mala idea, no estoy muy segura… pero…—Así me aceptarán, se decía ella—Lo intentaré—

—Bien, vamos entonces—Se montaron en un coche—

—Toma mi buso, tiene una capucha grande que te cubrirá—Propuso Jean, dándole el buso que Milly se puso rápidamente—

—Este es el plan: Tu entras, lo amenazas y cuando te de todo el dinero, sales corriendo, nosotros te esperamos aquí en la esquina—El coche se detuvo en un paso de cebra, podía ver un súper mercado en mitad de camino—Buena suerte, Milly—Aquel hombre guardó ante la atenta mirada de la chica una pistola nueve milímetros negra en el bolsillo del buso—Dedo en el gatillo, no tienes que presionarlo, y por Dios no lo hagas—Asintió, visiblemente asustada y nerviosa.

Se bajó del coche con una mochila y encapuchada, pensaba que toda una reina merecía un castillo, pero no era más que una pesadilla que jamás olvidará. Entró tan concentrada al súper que no vio quién iba tras suyo ni delante, solo vio al hombre y lo reconoció, el lugar estaba muy poco concurrido y la seguridad estaba muy lejos del lugar, la ocasión perfecta.

Corazón caliente y frio tacto, buscando una excusa que justifique sus actos. Entró al súper encapuchada con el dedo en el gatillo, y apuntando a su cabeza y dejando la mochila sobre un mostrador dice: —¡Dame lo que tengas, rápido, no te entretengas! —Mantenía su cabeza lo más enterrada en la capucha y su mirada baja, sentía un frio intenso en sus manos a pesar de ser casi verano—¡Todo el mundo al suelo y nadie saldrá herido!, Y que nadie me mire a la cara, ¿¡Me habéis oído!? —Una voz por la espalda, que al parecer se preocupó le dijo a la vez que le ponía una mano en el hombro:

—Chica escúchame, muchacha baja el arma, tranquilízate—Pero no es una opción y, desgraciadamente la sorpresa le hizo girarse de instinto a la vez que presionaba el gatillo, su cuerpo entero se detuvo cuando vio a quién disparó. Ella no quería, pero se la quitó, no quería hacerle daño, pero su pulso le traicionó. Tamiya cayó al suelo al momento de recibir el disparo en la parte alta del tórax—

—NO…—Se dijo, su mente estaba en estado de shock—No, no, no, tú no, por favor—Se agachó, no sabía que hacer, pero su cuerpo reaccionó cuando sintió un brutal movimiento cerca suyo: El cajero, su objetivo, sacó un arma y comenzó a dispararle, pero la poca puntería mezclada con la tensión le sirvieron de más bien poco, Milly logró salir corriendo, al hacerlo no vio a nadie, el coche que la esperaba ya no estaba, aquellos en los que esperaba podía confiar ya no estaban. Unas sirenas en la distancia se escuchaban, el tiempo se acababa. Corrió calle abajo con la pistola guardada y sin la capucha, no sabía que hacer, solo sorteó calles al azar hasta dar cerca del rio Sena donde siguió corriendo hasta ver un bus en su parada, logró colarse en el último segundo. Pagó y el bus siguió su curso con ella dentro. Se sentó de golpe, su mente se re-activó de golpe, y solo pudo aguantarse, lloró, se golpeó se lamentó, insultó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Por favor! La vida le había dado un golpe muy bajo en un solo instante. Ahora que iba a hacer, No podía ir a su casa o la atraparían, no podía pedir ayuda Asus cercanos porque al momento de que se enteraran seguro que la atrapaban. Solo le quedó bajarse en un sitio lejano en el que no poder sospechar de ella. El parque de los Príncipes era un lugar muy concurrido en ese instante. Se metió en un callejón y se quitó el buso, guardando la pistola consigo pues traía otro debajo. Nadie sabía como se sentía, nadie sabía que hacer si la veían, la noticia se expandiría como un virus en cuestión de horas. Había arruinado su vida en cosa de un minuto.

En la noche todo fue igual, se largó a llover bastante fuerte, una tormenta eléctrica, quería ir a otro sitio, aún tenía suficiente dinero para coger un tren y largarse del país, aunque solo fuera eso, ya que no tenía más. Se detuvo en una parada de bus en un sitio que desconocía, pero alguien la mandó a la tierra de un solo golpe: Ulrich y Yumi se bajaron del primer autobús que se detuvo. Ulrich, su viejo amor, dio un paso atrás y se giró para darse la vuelta, ahora no podía ni pensar en él.

Solo tenía un sitio posible, las dos personas eran de confiar.

—Sin problema—Dijo Sam—

—Ninguno por mi parte—Respondió Odd—

Odd y Sam vivían juntos en un apartamento en un sitio cercano a Kadic, su estadía en París se basaba en trabajar medio tiempo como Sam y luego estudiar en la universidad. No debemos olvidar que habían pasado seis años desde que los conocía.

—En el sofá se está un poco frio, pero si quieres hacer un poco se compañía…—Inquirió Odd de broma, y Sam le golpeó en el hombro. Milly no conocía demasiado a Odd, lo suficiente, pero Sam era un mundo desconocido para ella.

Luego de una cena rápida todos se fueron a dormir.

A mitad de Noche Milly no podía dormir, su mente le culpaba de todo y con razón. Lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio buscando algo de compasión, pero no la iba a encontrar en si misma. Su mente le obligaba a preguntarse donde estaba Tamiya, su estado. No pudo resistir a su culpabilidad y se marchó de esa casa a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Sabía en que hospital llevaban a los heridos de gravedad cuando ocurrían desgracias, sabía que la policía estaría buscándola por cielo y tierra, sabía que lo que le podía ocurrir si la atrapaban, pero no podía estar tranquila sin pedirle antes perdón.

Durante el trayecto su mente le decía: —¡ _Joder Milly, reacciona!_ —

Llegó al hospital a vísperas del amanecer, su estado era demacrado.

Entró al hospital y llegó a la recepción, la mujer presente se sorprendió, no le sonaba de nada, no la buscaba.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño? —

—Tamiya… Diop—Respondió casi sin ganas, ocultando su cara—

—Piso tres, habitación trecientos veinte—Respondió la señora, y Milly se puso de camino. Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso, estaba despejado, y en la sala de espera había una señora de piel morena que semejaba mucho a la de Tamiya, quizás fuera su madre, perfecto. Se adentró por el pasillo de habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Tamiya, se asomó por el cristal y la vio ahí, solitaria, recostada pálida sobre una cama de hospital, entró silenciosamente, con los sentimientos a flor de piel—Hola—Susurró al viento, se acercó a Tamiya, conectada a varias maquinas que vigilaban el estado de su cuerpo. Antes de poder decir nada vio una mochila abierta con una bolsa de regalo adentro, solo verla en ese sitio le producían unas ganas de llorar inigualables. Se acercó a la mochila y sacó el paquete, abultado y acolchado… Lo abrió y el alma, que de por si estaba destrozada, cayó al suelo como un proyectil al ver lo que era: Hacía un año que su peluche preferido se había roto irremediablemente, y el regalo que traía Tamiya era otro exactamente igual con una pequeña carta, " ** _Para la persona más especial que conozco"_** —Perdón—Se dijo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en una ventana que daba al exterior. El portapapeles decía algo.

 ** _"Tamiya Diop, 17 años, impacto de bala en el tórax, improbable que despierte…"_**

No pudo seguir leyendo, eso fue suficiente prueba para indicarle lo ocurrido.

Se acercó a Tamiya y la besó en los labios, luego se alejó, abrió la ventana y se apoyó en ella, sacó la pistola y la observó detenidamente, aún tenía una bala más en la recamara. Puso el cañón en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero dos voces alarmantes la detuvieron en seco.

—Chica… calma, no lo hagas…—Dijo un doctor en compañía de la madre de Tamiya, quién la reconoció al instante—

—Milly… tú no… por favor…—Estaba en Shock—

—Fui yo—Dijo—Les dije que lo haría porque me aceptarían, y hasta aquí llegué, desde que me separé de ella soy un desastre desde que no estoy con ella, y cuando quería verme yo… le hago daño…—Entre lagrimas y lagrimas su ánima les pedía perdón—No puedo… No…—Apretó el gatillo y todo fue silencio.

Días

Semanas

Meses

No supo cuanto pasó, pero su mente se reactivó, escuchó todo alrededor, voces graves, otras felices, otras preocupadas, su cuerpo se descomprimió de todo su letargo, sintió dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos, le ardieron, la luz que había le hacía daño, soltó un ligero gemido y luego escuchó un brinco de alguien al lado suyo.

—¡Chicos, despertó! —Gritó la voz bastante emocionada. Le sonaba familiar—Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver una habitación blanca, y a Tamiya, quién se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla—¡Despertaste! —Gritó, se emocionó, lloró. Correspondió débilmente al abrazo. Rápidamente la gente comenzó a llegar, sus padres, Hiroky, Ulrich, Aelita… Todas esas personas que vio ese día estaban presentes. Un doctor se acercó—

—Milagro—Bromeó de primeras el galeno—Bienvenida de vuelta, llevas dormida casi un mes, tuviste suerte que la bala estuviera mojada y la pólvora no pudiera hacer que te perforara más la cabeza, luego hablaremos de ello, y… hay alguien más—Entraron un par de policías, fornidos por el uniforme—

—Supongo… que se acabó mi suerte—Dijo Milly suavemente, su cuerpo aún estaba tieso—

—Bienvenida—Dijo uno de ellos—De primeras gracias a tu actuación pudimos atrapar a la pandilla que te forzó a hacerlo, además de que lo aceptaron, no hay ninguna denuncia en tu contra, estábamos hablando con ellos de eso, pero si estarás bajo vigilancia de un psicólogo, ordenes de un juez por el intento de suicidio—Milly sonrió y asintió. La vida le sonreía.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Yo quería final malo donde ambas murieras, pero luego de debatirlo un largo rato alguien me convenció de hacer el bueno, pero, en fin.**

 **Historia basada en una canción llamada: "Victima y Verdugo de Porta"**

 **Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Adiós y de nuevo gracias por leer.**

 ** _Never surrender_**


End file.
